


The Hungry Lovers~

by Homestuck_Gay_Bean



Series: The Hungry and Not So Hungry Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Belly Kink, Big ol gay dinner party, Fat - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, mutual gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_Gay_Bean/pseuds/Homestuck_Gay_Bean
Summary: Patton has been slowly pushing more and more food towards the other sides, hoping for good results. And other than Roman, Logan has been latching onto it easily.





	1. Chapter 1

Patton danced around the kitchen, cooking a lovely cake, as he thought about his day. He had already nudged Thomas to eating healthier, and calling his Aunt Pattie to say thank you. He was doing great today! Though, he did have that talk with Roman earlier, due to Logan noticing his intake had increase. Patton didn't see a problem, but Logan said it was. He didn't understand his lover''s intensity for perfection and good scheduling, but at least he made some jokes earlier!  
"Logan! Can ya come here, Pumpkin? I need ya to try my frosting!" The moral compass called to his lover.

Sighing heavily, but smiling wide, Logan adjusted his glasses and very serious tie before pushing away from his desk and emerging from his pristine room into the mess he knew the kitchen must be. Not that he minded. If it weren't for the others, specifically the cheerful side he adored, he would probably torture himself 24/7 with trying to ensure everything was as he thought it should be.  
"What type of frosting will I be sampling?" He questioned as he made his way carefully down the stairs, tilting his head ever so slightly once he had reached the entryway.

Patton giggled, bouncing over to the other side, pecking him on the cheek.  
"It's buttercream!" He smiled wider, holding up a spoonful of pink frosting for his boyfriend to try.  
"But it's a new recipe, saying to whip the cream more, so I need a second opinion!"  
He was a bundle of energy, so happy, and excited.

He nodded, patiently accepting the spoon of brightly colored frosting into his mouth.  
"Its lighter. Less of a grainy texture, and not too difficult to swallow. I enjoy it." He gave a small smile in return, examining the other silently in case he may be covered in some sticky substance to avoid. "May I ask, why are you making frosting? Is there some celebration or special occasion that I've forgotten?"

The smiling man shook his head, moving quickly back to the cake he was frosting. It looked like a chocolate cake, plain without the frosting.  
"Nope! It's just a cake I wanted to make. Help cheer up Roman after our talk to him today!" He turned to him, a bit of frosting on his face.

"Ah. That sounds like a very.. thoughtful gesture, Patton. But considering the topic of our discussion, don't you think something a bit healthier would be more fitting?" He asked carefully.  
"Also, you should clean your face. The dye may cause irritation to your skin."

He pouted, turning back to the cake.  
"There's nothing wrong with it, Lo, just a bit of pudge. I still don't see why you're so worried about him. He can do to his form what he pleases, just like you or me!"  
he had slapped on a bit more icing, spreading it out.

"He needs to be careful. If Roman keeps it up, then he's almost guaranteed to be less energetic, and that is not something we need from an active creative trait!" He argued, crossing his arms authoritatively. He wouldn't let his stance on this issue be ignored.

Patton turned, frowning now.  
"Lo, it's rude to be mean to someone for something you are guilty of doing as well!" The shorter side stomped over, poking his lover in the stomach, which recently had gotten pudgy, but not by Logans own doing. It was all Patton, pushing more servings towards him. Sure, it didn't feel good not to explain it to him, but it was easier this way.

He blushed bright pink, almost matching the shade of Pattons calorie loaded cake frosting. Glancing down at himself, he lowered his arms slightly to awkwardly cover his small bit of a belly.  
"I did not intend to gain any weight!" He defended, quickly righting himself. No sense getting all flustered. "I'll just have to cut back on my own intake, and take more walks, I suppose. Maybe I can encourage Roman to accompany me as well."

He sighed, turning his back on Logan for just a moment, before turning right back around with another spoonful of frosting.  
"Come on, Lo~" He cooed, pointing the spoon at Logan's mouth, a coy smile on his face.  
"You don't have to. You could just eat more for me~"  
Damn Patton has learned from something

He stood uncomfortably rigid, staring at the spoon as if it were some kind of predator.  
"Patton, I love you, and your baking. But I will not allow myself to be a hypocrite and unfairly judge the others. We must fix this problem as a team!"

Patton sighed, sticking the spoon in his own mouth, humming at the flavor.  
"Not a problem in my eyes, Logan."  
He said simply, continuing to frost his cake. There was a shift in atmosphere around him. Sort of passionate, sort of tired of Logan's bull crap.

Logan deflated slightly, letting his posture slip as the other side turned away. "I suppose so." He mumbled. As much as he hated to admit it, even as they spoke he felt kind of hungry.

"Come on, when I'm done decorating you can have a slice, Lo. It's chocolate with a crofters spread."  
He hummed, trying to get him to just give in.

He sat down at the table, frowning slightly. A small piece wouldn't change much. And it did look really good. And he didn't want to upset Patton by not eating his food.  
"Alright. I suppose it doesn't matter if I have some at this point." He decided.

Patton giggled, tossing some rainbow sprinkles and chocolate shavings on top of the cake. He cut out a large piece, and a small one, placing them on two plates.  
"Are you ready Lo~?" He asked, smiling wide as he brought the plates over.  
But instead of setting down the small piece in front of Logan, he set it down in front of himself, passing Logan the larger slice. The frosting on top was spread on thick, and the layer of crofters in between was just pouring out of this cake.

He grumbled quietly, poking at his slice with great hesitation. It looked great, but he was suspicious at this point.  
"You know it is not healthy for me to be eating so much. What if it hurts my stomach? I won't be able to focus on my work for the rest of the day." There was a hint of a whine in his tone.

He rolled his eyes, smiling growing bigger.  
"Then I'll just rub your belly, make everything feel better, Lo. Come on... For me?" Patton was pouting, staring deeply at the other side after a bite of his own cake.

Logan slumped slightly in his chair, ears burning like hell. Why did his boyfriend have to make him feel gushy emotional things all the time? Mentally scolding himself for being so easy, the logical side tossed his concerns to the wind, taking a very small bite of the confectionary heart attack.  
"Its very good, as I said before. Why do you want me to eat it so badly? I did give my opinion already."

"No reason~" He cooed, cursing himself for lying to him. He couldn't tell him he enjoyed it, that could ruin everything. Even if Logan was super kind and respectful to his other interests, he didn't know how the smart man would take it.

He raised an eyebrow momentarily, but resolved to accept the lame answer for now as he continued eating the amazing cake. He couldn't lie and say it wasn't one of the best things he'd had, even if it was loaded with sugar.  
He actually finished it rather quickly once he'd stopped complaining.  
"I hope that this pleased you." He stated politely as he swallowed down the last of the sweet jam and cake combo.

Patton nodded, letting his eyes swoop down.  
"Hm..." He hummed, not noticing his voice. He had hoped for a bit more, but it was only one slice of cake. It would be fine. He could work with this.

"Patton?" The man called to him, slightly concerned for his distracted partner. "I didn't mean it in a rude way, I did enjoy the cake. The timing was not ideal, is all."

Patton walked over, hugging him with his hands on the other mans hips.  
"Don't worry, Logan. I'm fine." The shorter side pecked him on the lips, tasting the sweetness of the jam.

He returned the quick sugary kiss, squirming in his seat as he was surprised by the sudden contact.  
"Alright. Thank you for the dessert, but I think I should be getting back to work." He moved to stand up, giving Patton a quick pat on the shoulder. He was warming up to the whole physical affection thing, but still seemed uncomfortable most of the time, mostly unsure of how to act

"I'll call you when it's time for dinner, Lo." He said, turning to the cake. He needed to put it on the counter. Somewhere everyone else will find.

"Hello, Patton." A sultry voice crooned, smiling at him as he turned around. Deceit stood there, as snakey as ever. 

"Oh, hi De. What's up?" He said, putting up a pleasant facade. He didn't enjoy his company, but it was better than remus. And, it seemed, he was trying to hide something. 

His hands rested over his torso, and his cloak looked a bit longer than usual. "I heard that you made a cake. And your growing fatty wasss reluctant to try sssuch a delisssciousss cake~"

"Well..." He paused, not wanting to share this with Deceit. "He just thinks it's not healthy!"

Deceit nodded, trying to hide his smirk. "Well, I'll be taking a slice of this cake." 

Patton smiled, cutting the snake a big slice before handing it to him. "There ya go, Kiddo."

"Thanksss..." He sneered at the sugary monstrosity. He would probably just bribe Remus with it. "I'll be going."

"Bye..." Patton turned, falling to the ground. Lying hurt. So, so much...

~~~

Hours later, Logan shoved away from his dimly lit desk, yawning as he abandoned his stacks of well organized papers. Switching off the lights, he glanced down at his watch. It was a bit later than he had originally promised Patton he would be in bed, but scheduling and scripting was far more important.  
Closing the door behind him, he made his way to the colorful room he shared with his lover, knocking on the door as an announcement of his arrival before entering.  
"I apologize for being late." He sighed, moving swiftly to their closet.

Patton sat on his bed, reading a book. (One he had borrowed from Roman earlier in the week.)  
"Oh, hey Logan." He mumbled, putting the book down. He missed him. Even at dinner, he was quiet, and tired. It hurt to see the energetic Father figure look so sad. But, he had changed into his cat onzie, along with his 53 inch cat plush.

He pulled off his shirt, before pausing. Something seemed wrong, even the poor dense bastard could feel it. Opting to change his clothes later, the half dressed man sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Are you alright? There seems to have been a dramatic shift in your usual behavior, its concerning."

Patton nodded, turning to him. Immediately his eyes were drawn to the other sides stomach.  
"It's nothing, Lo. Just Deceit messing with me earlier. I heard Remus talking to Roman and Virgil as well. I hope their okay..." He said, looking up at his lover.

"What were those two doing here?" He questioned tensely. He of all sides knew their purpose, and lack of real danger, but still. They had a tenancy to stir up trouble when they got bored. "And more specifically, what did Deceit want from you?"

"He was..." Patton started, thinking his words over carefully.  
"Asking questions about us..." He mumbled, hiding his face. The half lies still hurts, panging through his over sized heart.

"Us as in all of us? Or just you and me?" He frowned deeply. Patton's bashful behaviour made the situation even more suspicious. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Ngh..." Patton bit his lip, reluctantly nodding.  
"Yeah..." A weight lifted from his chest, but not all of it. He wouldn't be fully stable until the full truth was out.

"You might as well tell me. I am most likely the least judgemental out of all of us, I will understand." He assured, moving to wrap his arm around Patton's shoulders.

The fatherly side leaned into his chest, closing his eyes for a moment.  
"It's an interest of mine, that I have been forcing upon you, and that was terrible of me..." He whimpered, tears in his eyes.  
"I kept lying and lying and it hurt so bad..."

Oh. Well, that was not at all what Logan had been expecting. He almost immediately froze up, looking like some robot struggling to reboot.  
"I don't understand?" He choked, somewhat panicked and bewildered. There were a lot of emotions happening here.

Patton nodded, feeling stiff in Logans arms. He moved his hand slowly to the bit on pudge on Logans midsection, petting it gently.  
"I'm sorry, Lo..." He said looking up to him.

Logan sighed, pulling him close. "I have no idea what you mean, Patton, but I really don't mind whatever it is. I'm assuming this does have to do with your forcefullness about food lately, though I'm not sure how. But I really don't mind it that much. It just bothers me that the others may take me less seriously than they already do."

Patton smiled gently, nuzzling close to his lover. "That's good... And don't worry about them messing with you." He leaned into his ear to whisper, "Deceit has gotten so big, he can't even hide it!" He sounded joyful about this.

"Did you make him do that?"  
He asked, somewhat amused by the thought. He hadn't really seen the sneaky snake around lately.

Patton blushed, shaking his head. "No no no! That was all Remus!"  
He was giggling, smiling up at the other side.

"So he's in on this too? Is everyone but me aware of this new.. trend?" Seeing as this wasn't something he could put on his vocab cards, there was no way he could keep up with all these new interests of the other sides.

"No... I think he found it on his own. And wants his snake to be warmer." He flipped around facing Logan.  
"But... I will say I did push a bit more at Roman while you weren't looking..."

"Patton!" He scolded, his frown increasing. "Why? You know I don't want him getting carried away. What if he starts feeling bad about it?"

He looked down, pouting a bit. "But he looks so cute..."  
He mumbled fidgeting with his zipper. "And haven't you noticed that Virgil has become more happy too? He was giving off his extra portions to Roman, and gets him snacks any chance he can!"

He crossed his arms, glaring halfheartedly at the far wall, the tinge of red color returning to his face. Everyone else seemed so comfortable, so why did it make Logan feel all shy and embarrassed? It didn't make sense to him, and things weren't supposed to not make sense.  
"I guess it could be a good thing, for them at least."

"But not for you..?" Patton asked, feeling disheartened. He had worked so hard to keep it a secret, and though Logan certainly didn't look bad before, he look exquisite now. And would only continue to become more and more beautiful. Unless he says no.

"I'm not sure." He admitted. A big part of him wanted to go with it, accept the way things were going and let Patton have his way. "Although... Now that I think about it, there aren't nearly as many risks for us."

He nodded, smiling. "And you'd be so cute! Big and happy and round!"  
He giggled, nuzzling against his chest happily.

"Maybe you could join me." He suggested slowly, considering the possibility. "It wouldn't be a comfortable experience if I was alone in it."

Patton blushed redder at that, pausing. "R-really..?"  
His eyes were full of stars and his mind was turning.

"Yes. Unless you would be opposed to that." He nodded, smiling softly down at the adorable side. "If not, though, then you may continue what you've been doing."

Patton nuzzled deeply into his boyfriend's neck, smiling wide. "Of course I would Logan! Hehe~"  
He could just imagine himself, big and chubby and adorable.

"You're going to have to explain to me what this is all about later. For now, maybe you could let me change my clothes?" He suggested warmly.

He nodded quickly, hopping off of him. He grabbed his cat plush, smiling wide. "Thank you Logan, this means a lot to me."

"Its really not an issue. You could have told me much sooner."  
He trudged back to the closet, pulling out a simple t-shirt and slipping it on, before kicking off his pants and neatly placing his laundry in a basket. Not that they had to do laundry, or even change their clothes, or walk. But it was something to do.  
Once that task was finished, he flopped down onto the bed, raking a hand through his combed hair.

Patton nodded, sighing. "I know, Lo, but I was so scared of rejection. Especially since you're not keen on people, even me, touching you."  
He was blushing at the thought of touching him. Feeling him get bigger.

"Its one of the few things that don't make sense to me." He reminded him. "I enjoy physical contact, sometimes, but I don't like not understanding it."

"You'll understand soon!" Patton said cheerfully, nuzzling back up against his plusher lover.  
"And you'll get to feel me too. You'll like it..."

"Maybe." He was hesitant to agree, it had already taken him so long to even just barely adjust to Patton's constant touching and feeling. "The result of your affection is very rewarding."

Patton nodded, yawning. "We'll get started tomorrow, showing you how good it is..."  
He purred like a small kitten, cute.

Logan did not look entirely pleased by that, but said nothing, once again patting the man with all of the love he had in him. Very affectionate, much wow.

"Nini, Lo..." The smaller side mumbled, taking off his glasses.

He carefully removed his own, placing them gently on the table beside him.  
"Goodnight, Patton. I love you."


	2. A mutual feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton decided to help out his lover a bit with a bit of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad I hate it

Patton woke happily the next day, looking over to his lover. "Hehe..."

Logan was still lightly sleeping, his arms wrapped delicately around the other side. He was nearly cuddling Patton, just somewhat unaware of it.

"Lo~" He cooed, nudging the larger side a little. "Time to wakeup~ I bet you're hungry~"

He yawned, opening his eyes to face the enthusiastic man. "No." He answered simply, closing his eyes again and rolling away.

Patton pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Come on! I'm hungry..."  
He tugged on him.

"Fine." He groaned, sitting up slowly. He was, surprisingly enough, not a huge fan of waking up.   
"Food." He agreed, falling back into the bed. "You will be getting it?"

"Of course! I love you, but you can't cook for the life of you." Patton giggled, hopping up off their shared bed happily.

"I can reheat frozen foods. That is a start." He muttered, flipping onto his stomach to bury his face in the pillows. "Hurry?"

He nodded quickly, bouncing off to start cooking. He was back fifteen minutes later with two large plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns.   
"Here you go!!!"

He pulled himself up for the second time, smiling softly. "Thank you." He laughed, surprised at his partner's quickness.

He smiled, handing the plate to the other side, smiling wider. "Are you ready for feeding?"   
He cooed.

He tilted his head. Of course he was ready. He was hungry. "Yes?" He answered. Always the right answer.

He lifted the fork from Logans plate, with a scoop of eggs, leaning in. "Say 'ahh' Lo~"  
Patton giggled

He looked very unamused. "I am not a child, Patton." But once the reminder was said, he opened his mouth slightly.

"Eat it, Lo." He said a bit more sternly, frowning at him.   
"You need to eat it."

He rolled his eyes, leaning forward to take to food into his mouth, squinting at Patton as he did so.

Patton felt a surge a warmth go through him. "Good~ More!"  
He was giggling for a while.

"Why do you have to feed me?" He grumbled quietly, opening his mouth again for more food.

Patton blushed, shaking his thoughts away. "Being fed feels better than feeding yourself..." He mumbled

"Why?" He questioned again, eyes wide as he leaned closer attentively. "Tell me."

"Well..." Patton started, blushing even darker. "You can feel them pamper you, and love, that you just can't get when you're feeding yourself."

He nodded, making a mental note of that. "Then I will try to keep that in mind throughout this process." He tried to remain professional, though he seemed eager as he opened his mouth and made a small sound of want.

He nodded, smiling at him happily. "Just keep eating, Lo~" He purred, leaning up next to him and putting more food into him.

He had absolutely no issue obeying, the food was so good and he was very hungry. He seemed happy, though slightly embarrassed as he sat with his mouth open, trying not to drool in between bites.  
After a few minutes he was halfway done, smiling wider. "My turn?" He asked, reaching out to Logan's stomach happily. It was rounding out delightfully.

"Yes, of course."   
He nodded, leaning back and setting the plate aside. He mimicked what Patton had done, taking a forkful of food and carefully offering it to him.

Patton's lips gently wrapped around the fork, humming gently. He was so hungry. "Mmm..." He looked happy, biting his lip when he was done the bite.

"You are attractive. Both sexually and romantically." Logan blurted out, quickly preparing another bite for him.

Patton blushed, squirming a little, taking the next bite quickly. "You too, Lo..." He gulped down the bite, staring at his lover passionately.

He continued feeding the other almost robotically, though his expression betrayed that he was very excited about it. "What are your plans for today?"

"I wanna catch up with Virgil and Roman after last night." He said, smiling at him. "I also wish to bake some more. Roman is so big right now!" He snickered, blushing

"Are you going to tell them?" He asked nervously, pausing. "About me? Please do not. I don't want them to think less of me."

Patton rolled his eyes, setting his hand on Logan's hand. "It's okay, Logan. It can wait. And I think Deceit has a guess. But it's okay. And I'm doing with you too."

"You can tell them about you, but I don't want it to be brought up ever about me." He said, a poor attempt at being strict with the man.

He frowned, pouting. "It's not like you'll get as big as them. Or me. Hehe." He was blushing, covering his face at just the mention of himself being larger.

He looked away, shaking his head slightly. It was not the time to be aroused by his boyfriend's fantasies. "That doesn't matter, I do not want them knowing, is all."

The shorter side nodded, sighing to himself. "Alright, Lo. I won't tell them."

"Sorry. But it isn't your reputation at risk." He felt bad, but he cared a lot about being important and serious. It was his thing.

Patton nodded, nuzzling into his neck. "You'll be fine, Lo. Don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i am so sorry this chapter is so short and rushed! I'm working on the Remy story, and needed to update. But you will be getting something big soon, after the Remy chapter. Or maybe before. It'll probably be done before then, as long as my writing partner is up to it. But, we're getting new chapters for Roman and Deceit soon!
> 
> Again, so sorry!


	3. The big Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton decided to do a big dinner for everyone, show Logan that they all are weird, and he shouldn't worry. 
> 
> Oh, and Remy decided to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this was a doozy to write! But so much fun to do in between my writing for school and studying. Trying to get my degree. But yeah! I had a lot of fun with this. Comment ideas for more chapters!
> 
> I no longer have a writing partner for this, so most everything except for drafts and the Remy side of things will be on hiatus. I am so sorry, my lovelies.

Patton skipped through the kitchen, making a delicious dinner for all the sides, knowing a few will eat a bit more than others. He prepared each sides favorite, and sides to go with each. Hopping around through teleportation, he laid the table, sending an invite to the two other couples in the mind palace. But Remy..? Hm. He didn't know if Remy would even want to attend. He sent an invite to the sassy sleep, smiling to himself. This would prove to Logan that the others wouldn't mind. And even if anyone did, that would be Remy. But even then, he used to be bigger than Roman! But, he didn't hang around the gang often. He couldn't be sure. Everything would be okay.

Logan was only partially aware of his lover's plan, having been told there would be a very social dinner as always and that it may help to calm his 'nerves'. He disagreed that he was anything but confident, but Patton knew it was a lie. He waited at the table, flipping boredly through a book. The others would be present soon, and he wished he could say he wasn't so frightened.

Patton smiled at him sweetly, placing the last dishes out. In walked Roman with Virgil, and then Deceit with Remus. They all seemed a bit weary to be with everyone, especially with all the new developments as of late. The other couples talked with each other, as Remus receiving a threatening glare, and Roman got a pep talk from Virgil. In walked Remy. Not in his usual shades, or with his Starbucks. He just looked... Tired, thin, and sickly... It hurt Patton's heart.

Remy sat down next to the others, barely glancing at them. "Thanks for inviting me, Patton." He yawned, feeling cold in his joints. From everyone else's perspective, it was just insomnia. 

"No problem kiddo. It's been a while since "all" of us have had dinner together. Wanted to make it special." 

The others all nodded at him, looking over the meal. It was a lot, but surely the little pigs among them could handle a few servings of it.

Logan sighed gently as the rest of the sides joined them, closing his book and setting it aside. He didn't quite understand why Patton insisted he not read at the table, but the least he could do was be respectful after all the work the man puts into making the food.

Glancing across the table, he looked at the strange family, both the usual and rare appearances. He hadn't been expecting Remy to come at all, or Remus and Deceit. He looked at those two with a bit of suspicion, but seeing as the snake man seemed to be handling the fidgity dark side well enough, his concerns were few. 

Virgil knew that Roman would be insecure about the interaction, and as usual, he did his best to soothe him. Being around Remus again was both funny an terrifying for him, after the past few encounters, but no one with half a brain cell would dare fuck anything up at Patton's dinner. He slid into his seat, carefully directing his boyfriend into a chair as well. The sheer amount of food both intimidated and excited him, knowing that Roman would get plenty, but the angsty man still worried that Patton would try to make him eat more than usual too.

Patton smiled at everyone. "Thank you, guys. For coming. I honestly didn't expect this, but I'm so glad everyone made it! I made everyones favorite dishes, and enough of it to share with all who want it. Except for Remus. No one is eating Pickled Poop at my table." A few laughs bounced around at that. It was calming to be around everyone. Moral was high. Except for one, who stilled seemed unsure. "Lo? Mind saying a few words?" The sweet man asked, everyone going quiet.

Logan nodded, standing quickly, his stance upset by his new center of balance. Luckily, no one noticed. "Of course, Patton." The logical side started. "Thank you all for coming, to this dinner of sorts. A few things have changed around here, some a bit bigger than others." 

Eyes glanced at Roman, his face lighting up as Virgil glared at everyone.

"But, as Patton always says, we are still a family. We still work together, to make sure Thomas is healthy and happy. As we all know, Thomas has a boyfriend now. And we must all support him. Even in ways that might not help," he paused, glancing at Remus and Deceit this time. "We're here, and we're going to get through this." 

Patton was smiling wide, and started clapping the moment his lover was done with his speech. "Thanks, Lo..." He said to him when he sat down. 

Logan nodded, a slight blush on his face. "No problem." He said quickly, releasing his guy from the sucked in position he had it in. 

"Alright everyone!" Patton smiled at those around him. His family. "Dig in!"

Everyone(more or less), dug in as Patton beamed upon them before scrambling to get his plate. 

While Virgil gathered a towering plate for his fatty princey, Remus was ordered to pull over the whole platter prepared for Deceit. They continued as Pattons eyes landed upon Remy, barely touching the food around him. 

Logans eyes glanced at his lovers concerned face, frowning gently. "*Ahem*. Remy, would you like to try some of this Caramel Hot Chocolate and Caprese salad?"

Remy started to shake his head, when Patton increased the smell of it significantly. "I guess a little wouldn't hurt..." The other side mumbled, reaching forward for a bit of it.

The two hosting this event smiled at this, turning to each other happily. "Of course it won't. It would instead, help you, Remy." Logan said, noticing Patton nod in the corner of his eye. 

Remy glanced around, nodding. "Do they know?" He mouthed at Patton. 

Patton shook his head, glancing at Logan. "Except him." The side mouthed back. 

Remy nodded, nibbling on a tomato.

A sigh came from the other end of the table, a trained yellow eye staring them. "So boring, isn't it? Just waiting for everyone to catch onto your little idea. Bet you had to spell it out for Logan." Deceit chuckled, his stomach puffed up, and platter empty. 

And Remus... He was gone.

"No one has caught on to you trying to fatten as much of us up as you could. Remy wasn't good enough. So you ignored him, letting him grow stressed and restless as you pushed food towards the rest of us." He continued, not falsifying a thing, glancing under the table. "You may speak now, Remus."

Remus rematerialized next to his Master, smiling wide. "We all know Remy looked better before!"

Virgil bit his lip, glancing at Roman. "Well... He certainly seemed happier..." He mumbled, almost hiding behind his lover. 

"I agree." Patton and Logan said at the same time, tones of voice much differently. 

"Why, I thought he was quite handsome!" Roman smiled wide, eyes on Remy. 

All eyes went to Remy, his face expressing queasiness. 

"I...." He started, sweating. "I need to go."

"No-" Patton yelled reaching for him, his hands swiping through air. 

He had disappeared.


End file.
